Derek Hale
Derek S. Hale is a former main character and current guest character on Teen Wolf. He is the son of the renowned Alpha Talia Hale and an unnamed father, and is also the younger brother of Laura Hale, the older brother of Cora Hale, the nephew of Peter Hale and the cousin of Malia Tate. As a born Beta werewolf in the centuries-old Hale Pack, Derek grew up knowing about the supernatural and embracing his lycanthropy. However, after the majority of his family was killed in a fire set by Kate Argent and her co-conspirators, Derek and his sister Laura fled for several years before they returned home. Shortly afterward, Laura was killed for her Alpha powers, forcing Derek to track and battle against the new Alpha, only to learn that it was actually his uncle Peter. Upon learning that Peter's murder of Laura was premeditated and not an accident like he claimed, Derek teamed up with Peter's first Beta, Scott McCall and his friends, along with Allison and Chris Argent, to kill him. It was Derek that gave him the killing blow in retribution for killing Laura, which caused Derek to gain Peter's Alpha status. Some time later, when Derek realized the Alpha Pack intended to recruit him, Derek began turning several teenagers in hopes of building his own pack to help fight against them. Recipients of Derek's Bite included Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd III, though only the latter three actually joined him. In Season 3, Derek's pack expanded to included Peter and the newly-returned Cora, but his pack was short-lived, as the people he turned were either killed or left the group. In Alpha Pact, Derek forfeited his Alpha status in order to heal Cora from mistletoe poisoning, returning him to Beta status. Though he left town shortly afterward, he later returned to Beacon Hills a much more relaxed and content man, and he even eventually joined the McCall Pack. It is presumed that Derek is currently traveling with his lover, Braeden, a mercenary and former U.S. Marshal. Derek is a member of the Hale Family and former member of the Hale Pack. He is currently an ally of the McCall Pack. Early Life Derek was born the middle child of renowned Alpha Talia Hale and her unnamed husband in the outskirts of Beacon Hills, California in the mid-late 1980s. ( ) As a member of a centuries-old and highly esteemed werewolf bloodline, Derek was raised along with his sisters Laura and Cora and his uncle Peter to see lycanthropy as a gift. However, when he first came into his powers in adolescence, he had great difficulty learning to control his transformation during full moons, even despite the fact that he was able to maintain control at any other time. Talia attempted to train Derek to stay in his human form by using a large bronze coin stamped with a Triskelion, which she claimed was a powerful talisman for control when used with the mantra, "Alpha, Beta, Omega." Unfortunately, since Derek knew there was nothing actually magical about it, it did little to help him, which led Peter to teach him to use anger, rage, and hatred as an anchor to his humanity, a method which ultimately worked, though it wasn't exactly the healthiest coping mechanism. ( ) One night when Derek was a teenager, he was running away from Argent Hunters when he ran into a Beta who belonged to Ennis' original pack. Before they could fully identify each other, the hunters caught up with them and shot the Beta through the neck with an arrow. Derek was too stunned to react, and only avoided the same fate after Peter's timely intervention. The boys rushed over to a nearby root cellar to "hide and heal," as was the werewolf protocol for when they were caught by Hunters and wanted to avoid drawing them to the rest of the pack. Unbeknownst to Derek, however, the root cellar was actually built around the roots of the Nemeton, a powerful tree used as a sacred meeting place for Druids. A short time later, after Derek and Peter had returned home, Derek met a quiet, shy girl at school named Paige Krasikeva, who he immediately took a liking to after she proved immune to his cocky, jock-like demeanor. They soon fell in love with each other and spent as much time as they could together, even if it meant that Derek was just watching her practice the cello in the music room. For unknown reasons, Peter remarked to Derek that their relationship would be doomed if she ever found out that he was a werewolf, and claimed the only way that he could prevent that from happening would be if she was given the bite and turned into one of them. Peter thought they should take advantage of the fact that several Alphas were in town meeting with Talia, including Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis, since he knew that Talia wouldn't give Paige the bite without her consent. With this in mind, Peter later arranged for Ennis to bite Paige, as he had lost one of his Betas to the Argents already and believed that doing a favor for Derek would put him in Talia's good graces. However, after luring Paige to the high school, Derek was only able to listen to Paige's terrified screams for a few moments before he decided to intervene and stop Ennis from biting her. Unfortunately, Derek was only fifteen and a Beta at that time, so not only did he stand no chance against him, but he arrived too late to change anything-- Paige had already been bitten and was fearfully crawling away. In a not-uncommon twist, Paige's body rejected the bite, and black blood began to pour from her nose and mouth, forcing Derek to bring her to the Nemeton's root cellar while he figured out what was going on. Derek took as much of Paige's pain as he could, but when it became clear that she was dying, she admitted that she always knew Derek was different because of his werewolf mannerisms, and that she had seen a lot of phenomena that couldn't be explained. After she confessed her love for Derek, Paige then begged him to kill her to end her suffering, and though Derek refused at first, he eventually decided to end her pain by using his werewolf strength to snap her spine. However, since he took the life of an innocent human, Derek's previously-gold werewolf eyes turned blue to indicate that Paige's death darkened his soul. What Derek didn't realize was that he had killed Paige in the Nemeton's root cellar, spilling her blood onto the roots and inadvertently sacrificing a virgin to it, which caused the supernatural tree to have a spark of power for the first time in decades. It was this power that allowed Julia Baccari, later known as Jennifer Blake, to survive her wounds at Kali's hands until she was found by the police, an ironic turn of events, since Derek would later engage in a romantic relationship with her. ( ) Derek continued to struggle with controlling his transformations on the full moon, though he refused to let it stop him from playing on the Beacon Hills High School basketball team. Shortly after Paige's death, Derek met Kate Argent, who, unbeknownst to him, was an Argent werewolf hunter who initiated a love affair with him in order to gain information that could be used to take out his family. At some point near the end of 2004 and the beginning of 2005, while Derek and Laura were at school, Kate and her co-conspirators set fire to the Hale House while the majority of his family was trapped inside. ( ) His mother Talia and between six and nine additional people died in the fire, and there were only two survivors: Peter, who had second and third-degree burns over the majority of his body that caused him to go into a coma for six years while he healed ( ); and Cora, who, at just eleven years old, went on the run and fled Beacon Hills under the mistaken impression that none of her family had lived through the fire. ''( ), ( )'' Derek, too ashamed to tell his family that he accidentally made it easier for Kate to attack them by dating her, left Beacon Hills with Laura and moved to New York, where they lived together until 2011, when strange animal attacks drew them back to their hometown. Laura came to Beacon Hills first, after she was sent a photo of a dead deer in the preserve that had a spiral burned into its fur. After not hearing from Laura for a while, Derek traveled to his hometown to check on her, only to find that she had been killed and her body cut in half post-mortum. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo - TBA In Chaos Rising - TBA In Fireflies - TBA In Unleashed - TBA In Frayed - TBA In Motel California - TBA In Currents - TBA In Visionary - TBA In The Girl Who Knew Too Much - TBA In The Overlooked - TBA In Alpha Pact - TBA In Lunar Ellipse - TBA |-|Season 3B= In Anchors - TBA In More Bad Than Good - TBA In Galvanize - TBA In Illuminated - TBA In Silverfinger - TBA In Riddled - TBA In Letharia Vulpina - TBA In Echo House - TBA In The Fox and the Wolf - TBA In De-Void - TBA In Insatiable - TBA In The Divine Move - TBA |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon - TBA In 117 - TBA In Muted - TBA In The Benefactor - TBA In I.E.D. - TBA In Orphaned - TBA In Weaponized - TBA In Time of Death - TBA In Perishable - TBA In Monstrous - TBA In A Promise to the Dead - TBA In Smoke and Mirrors - TBA Personality Derek's personality has gone through more development throughout the seasons than most of the other characters in the series. When he was first introduced, he was a sullen and aggressive werewolf who was beaten down by grief and survivor's guilt following the Hale House Fire and the murder of his sister, Laura. He was prone to threats and anger, and had very little patience for the newly-turned Scott McCall and his teenager-y ways. He used violence and fear to train Scott in being able to survive being hunted by the Argents and the Alpha, and was vehemently against Scott's relationship with Allison Argent due to him projecting his own unresolved issues about his relationship with Kate Argent onto them. These personality traits only became more amplified after he became the Alpha, as the power he gained in conjunction with the fear caused by the Alpha Pack's imminent arrival caused him to behave harshly to the Betas around him, using fear, violence, and pain to try to teach them how to survive the threats to werewolves in the area. Derek's power struggles continued to become even more immense after his packmates were either killed or alienated from him during the Darach and Alpha Pack battles, which made him lose all confidence in himself. However, despite Derek's outward personality in the first two seasons, the one trait that has remained constant through the seasons is his selfless nature and his desire to protect the innocent people around him. Despite his frustration with Scott and Stiles Stilinski, Derek still went out of his way to protect and save them, often at great physical risk to himself. This only became more pronounced after he lost his Alpha abilities, because once the pressure was off of him to lead the town's supernatural community, he was able to relax and mellow out, allowing him to act as a more patient and compassionate mentor to Scott after he ascended to his status as True Alpha, and sharing with him and the rest of the pack members the wisdom he had gained from his years as a born werewolf. This change in personality came in part due to a conversation he was able to have with his mother's spirit after he used a ritual with Talia's claws to speak with her, an event that he admitted changed his perspective and caused him to see life in a new way. This change in perspective also allowed him to improve his individual relationships with the members of the McCall Pack until he eventually joined them himself. His new life even made him so content that he was able to start his first-ever healthy, mutually-supportive romantic relationship with Braeden, a mercenary who helped defend the packs in Beacon Hills from the Deadpool assassins. Derek puts a lot of pressure on himself to protect the people he cares about, and when he temporarily lost his werewolf powers, he was very worried that he wouldn't be able to be helpful to the pack due to essentially being a mundane human. However, unlike his uncle Peter, Derek does not look down on humans or believe them to be lesser to supernaturals, because he understands that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses regardless of their species. He confirmed this at the end of Season 4, when he assured Braeden that while he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself and others as a human, he didn't have the skills necessary to do the same after he temporarily lost his powers. Much of Derek's sense of identity is tied to his lycanthropy, and it was eventually because he embraced both his human and his werewolf nature that he was able to become an evolved werewolf like his mother and older sister, giving him the ability to full-shift into a real wolf, an ability that is rare among Alphas and unheard of among true Beta werewolves. Physical Appearance Derek is a tall, muscular, and handsome man with black hair, blue-green eyes, and olive skin. He tends to wear simple, casual clothes such as boot-cut jeans, henley or v-neck shirts in neutral colors, a black leather jacket, and boots, and he typically has either facial stubble or a scruffy beard. He's also notable for having a black triskelion tattooed between his shoulder blades to remind him that all werewolves, whether Alphas, Betas, or Omegas, have the potential to rise to one rank or fall to another. In his full wolf form, Derek's fur is completely black, and his eyes are bright blue. Powers and Abilities Derek possesses the common powers of a Beta-level werewolf, though, as an Evolved Werewolf like his mother and sister, he also has powers that are unique to him. He temporarily lost these powers in early Season 4, but ended up regaining them again at the end of the season; it was revealed that this occurred because Derek was "evolving" into a Beta who could fully shift into a real wolf. Current Powers * Super Strength: As a werewolf, Derek possesses superhuman strength which allows him to perform such feats as breaking through thick chains, punching through stone walls (such as the very thick marble walls that surround the vault at First National Bank), and throwing grown men across rooms with ease. Because he is a born werewolf, Derek has had many years to hone this ability, allowing him to easily defeat younger or newly-bitten werewolves in fights. After successfully transitioning into an Evolved Beta werewolf, Derek was able to use this strength to completely destroy a Berserker by ripping the bear skull that covered its face apart with his bare hands. * Super Speed: As a werewolf, Derek can run and react at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can utilize this speed using his legs or by running on all fours in werewolf form; because he is a born werewolf, Derek is especially skilled at loping on all fours due to his many years of experience. * Super Agility/Reflexes: As a werewolf, Derek can jump from a height of several stories and land lightly on his feet, jump across large ravines, and perform a multitude of challenging acrobatic and gymnastic feats. This heightened agility also extends to Derek's reflexes, allowing him to catch arrows in mid-air and quickly dodge punches or bullets. Like Scott McCall, Derek has incorporated gymnastics into his fighting technique so that he can use handsprings, spinning kicks, and front and back-flips to harness more power to be used in his strikes, as well as to prevent himself from being unnecessarily injured while being thrown around. * Super Durability: As a werewolf, Derek is much more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than a normal human, as evidenced by when he was pushed over a ledge by Ennis and fell at least three stories before landing on the escalator below without sustaining fatal injuries. He is also somewhat more resistant to cuts by sharp instruments as well, such as when he had his abdomen clawed out repeatedly by Boyd and Cora when they were in the middle of a full-moon-induced violent frenzy. * Super Senses: As a werewolf, Derek can use his glowing eyes to see in total darkness, across long distances, and to perceive supernatural phenomena that cannot be seen with human eyes, such as Kitsune auras and the Nemeton when it is shielding itself. He possesses an extremely acute sense of smell that allows him to track animals, human, and supernatural creatures across long distances solely by scent, so long as the scent isn't washed away by rain or overpowered by stronger scents like chemicals. This ability also allows him to discern the emotional state of others by interpreting the chemosignals in their scents. Also, Derek has a very heightened sense of hearing, granting him the ability to hear whispered conversations from hundreds of feet away, sense approaching enemies, and, with some degree of accuracy, determine truth from lie by listening to a person's heart beat while they talk. Because Derek is a born werewolf and was raised in a family of werewolves, Derek's senses have been honed to near-expert levels, making him one of the strongest supernatural trackers in the series due to his ability to quickly interpret sensory information by using a combination of his heightened senses. As a result of his expertise, he has also mentored several supernaturals to help them hone their own super-senses, such as Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Malia Tate, and Liam Dunbar. * Accelerated Healing: As a werewolf, Derek possesses the ability to heal from most mild to moderate wounds within moments, and more severe wounds within hours. This ability also extends to his immune system, granting him immunity to all human diseases and conditions, as well as making him unable to become drunk on alcohol or high on drugs as a result of his body healing his damaged cells too quickly. Derek has been shown to rapidly from injuries as minor as cuts or broken bones and as major as having a steel pipe shoved through his chest for a long period of time, or having his lungs clawed up by the Alpha. ** Longevity: As a werewolf with an accelerated healing ability that heals and replaces dead, dying, or aging cells at a constant rate, Derek has a highly extended lifespan and will maintain his youthful appearance for much longer than a normal human. The oldest known shapeshifter, Satomi Ito, is over 110 years old and maintains the appearance of a woman in her late 50s or early 60s, indicating that Derek and other werecreatures could possibly live several decades into their 100s if they are not killed first. * Shapeshifting: As a werewolf, Derek has the ability to partially shift into wolf by transforming his body, giving him a ridged brow, thick sideburns, retractable claws and fangs, and glowing eyes. His eyes were originally Beta gold before turning blue after he mercy-killed Paige. He then had red eyes for six months or so while he was an Alpha, before giving up his status to save his sister and returning to blue eyes once again. ** Advanced Shapeshifting: Derek also possesses the rare ability to fully-shift into a real black wolf with glowing blue eyes, an ability that he didn't gain until Season 4. He is the only Beta werewolf to be shown to full-shift into an actual wolf, though it is assumed that he at least partially inherited this power from his mother Talia Hale, who was an Evolved Alpha werewolf along with her eldest daughter and Derek's older sister Laura. * Pain Absorption: As a werewolf, Derek possesses the ability to absorb the pain of animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by touching the person's skin with their hands. This ability manifests as dark veins that creep up Derek's hands and arms until they reach his chest and neck, depending on how much pain he absorbs. Derek once took this ability so far that he actually transferred his Alpha "spark" to his sister Cora, which was used by her body to heal her from her mistletoe poisoning. Derek has used this ability more than any other werewolf in the series aside from Scott. * Animal Instincts: As a werewolf, Derek is an apex predator, and can thus assert dominance over lesser animals such as dogs, cats, and deer to command them to do what he wants, such as to stop barking or to go away. Derek has used this ability to make a dog stop growling at him on at least two separate occasions. Former Powers The following are powers Derek possessed as an Alpha that he no longer has after giving up his Alpha "spark" and returning to the rank of Beta in Alpha Pact. * Power Granting: As an Alpha werewolf, Derek used to have the ability to turn humans into shapeshifters (typically Beta werewolves) via "the Bite." He used this ability to turn Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Victoria Argent into werewolves, though the latter was through an accidental bite while the two were fighting each other. However, this ability does not always result in the human turning into a Beta werewolf, as Jackson was initially turned into a Kanima due to his unresolved identity issues prior to being successfully transitioned into a werewolf. With this power, Derek could have also turned people through a scratch if his claws went deep enough, though he never used the power this way while he had it. * Alpha Roar: '''As an Alpha werewolf, Derek used to have the ability to use his roar as an offensive weapon to scare away supernatural creatures of a lower rank or to force a werecreature in or out of a transformation. Derek used this roar to stop Isaac from attacking Stiles Stilinski on his first full moon. * '''Healing Disruption: '''As an Alpha werewolf, Derek used to have the ability to cause wounds in Beta or Omega-level werecreatures that partially disrupted their regenerative abilities and thus caused them to take longer to heal than normal. Derek used this ability during a physical fight with Scott McCall, causing claw gashes on his abdomen that took several hours to fully heal. Abilities * '''Supernatural Knowledge: Having been raised in the supernatural world his entire life, Derek has an enormous amount of knowledge regarding supernatural species and mythological creatures. He was able to identify Kira Yukimura as a Kitsune by sight alone, and immediately knew what a Wendigo was when Sheriff asked him about it. He is especially versed in werewolf culture and abilities, as he was able to intuit that the members of Satomi's Pack possessed the ability to inhibit their scent when he and Malia Tate were unable to find them in the nature preserve, and knew of the ritual to use his mother Talia's claws to communicate with her beyond the grave. He has used this knowledge to help train many new shapeshifters in how to use their abilities, such as Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate, and Liam Dunbar. * Advanced Combat Skills: Derek is shown to be a highly capable fighter, using his werewolf instincts and supernatural powers in conjunction with gymnastics. His skill as a fighter allowed him to hold his own against Kali for a period of time, as well as hold his own against the Oni. * Firearms Training: During his brief time without powers, Derek was trained by Braeden in how to use a .22 Sig Sauer, along with the fundamentals of firearm safety and usage. He learned these skills quickly, and was able to utilize them in a battle against a huge squad of hunters-turned-assassins who decided to partake in the Deadpool hit-list. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane': As a werewolf, Derek can be weakened by exposure to wolfsbane, and possibly even killed, depending on what strain it is, the method of exposure, and whether or not he can get medical treatment in time. In Season 1, Derek nearly died after Kate Argent shot him with a rifle bullet filled with a rare strain of Nordic wolfsbane, and it was only after he treated it with the ashes of the same wolfsbane that he survived. *'Letharia Vulpina': As a canine werecreature, Derek, like other werewolves, werecoyotes, and Kitsune, can be weakened by exposure to letharia vulpina, also known as "wolf lichen" because of how toxic it can be toward the canine species. *'Electricity': As a werewolf, Derek can be weakened or even killed by exposure to electricity, depending on how strong the voltage is. Lower voltages will disable his healing ability and prevent him from transforming, while higher voltages can severely slow or stop his heart completely. For this reason, it is often used against him by werewolf hunters to take away his physical advantages. *'Full Moon': Though being a werecreature is considered a gift in the supernatural world due to the increased speed, stamina, and healing that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the werewolf, werecoyote, or werejaguar is beholden to the phases of the moon. During a full moon, werecreatures without training will become overcome with a rabid anger that will cause them to attack any living creature they come upon, which is why they all must learn control to avoid exposure and harm to innocent civilians. The full moon will make a werewolf stronger, but it will also make them more rabid and chaotic, which makes them easily hunted by supernatural hunters. However, due to Derek being a werewolf for almost half of his life, he is rarely ever susceptible to this weakness anymore, although extenuating circumstances can cause even the most well-trained werewolf to lose control on a full moon. *'Lunar Eclipse': During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a werewolf or other werecreature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them. *'Modified Canine Distemper Virus': One of the assassins in the Deadpool, The Chemist, created a modified version of the canine distemper virus that could sicken both humans and any canine shapeshifter, such as werewolves, werecoyotes, and Kitsune. Scott, Kira, Malia, and Stiles were all exposed to the virus at the PSATs, and the former three nearly died from its effects. However, consuming wild purple reishi mushrooms are known to cure a the virus and prevent those who ingest it from being infected in the first place. Etymology *'Derek': Derek is a masculine English name that comes from the Old English given name Dederick, the origins of which come from a Low German form of the given name Theodoric, a name imported to England from the Low Countries during the 15th century. In German, Derek means "famous ruler," which is an interesting piece of trivia considering that the character Derek Hale was briefly the Alpha (ruler) of the Hale Pack, a centuries-old werewolf bloodline that is famous in the werewolf community. Variants of the name Derek in other languages include: Teutorigos (Ancient Celtic); Theoderich, Theodoricus, Theudoricus, Theutrich, Thiudreiks (Ancient Germanic); Diederick, Tijmen, Dick, Diede, Dirk, Ties (Dutch); Tiede (Dutch, Frisian, German); Thierry (French); Theodoric (Historic German); Diederich, Dietrich, Tielo (Modern German); Tudor, Tudur (Welsh). *'Hale': The surname Hale is derived from a geographical locality, "at the hale," i.e. "hall" (either as a proprietor or servant at a residence there). It is also derived from the Old English healh, meaning "nook" or "hollow." In Northern England, the name often has a specialized meaning, either denoting a piece of flat alluvial land by the side of a river, or as a patch of dry land in a fen. It is also sometimes a habitational name from any of the several locations in England that shares the same name. Additionally, it could also have origins as a Middle English personal name derived from either of two Old English bynames, Haele ("hero") or Haegel, which is akin to the Germanic Hagano meaning "hawthorn." The name Hale was first recorded as De Halys in 1130, and it is said that the earliest Hales were related to Saint Edward, which was how the family's coat of arms had their arrows pointing downward. Trivia *Derek was initially listed on the Deadpool for $15 million, the third-highest valued target after Scott McCall and Lydia Martin, respectively. However, after it was believed that Derek lost his powers, he was taken off the hit-list, and the $15 million he was worth was added to Liam Dunbar's bounty. *In his youth, Derek was on the Beacon Hills High School basketball team. *Derek has had romantic relationships with four women throughout the course of the series: Paige Krasikeva, Kate Argent, Jennifer Blake, and Braeden. *Derek is one of two characters who has been shown to have all three colors of werewolf eyes throughout their life. In Derek's case, he had gold eyes when he was a teenager and again briefly in 2012, blue eyes from when he mercy-killed Paige in the early 2000s until he became an Alpha in 2011 and again after losing his Alpha spark, and red eyes while he was the Alpha of the Hale Pack. **The other character to have all three eye colors is Peter Hale. *The triskelion that is tattooed on his back is considered the symbol for the Hale Family and Hale Pack. *Derek's anchor is known to be anger, though it's possible that he has found a new anchor after his personality became more patient and compassionate in the second half of Season 3. *In 117, it was revealed that Derek's middle name begins with the letter S after his criminal record was pulled up by Deputy Haigh, Deputy Parrish, and Sheriff Stilinski, though the full name remains unknown. It is also revealed that he is 6'0", 171 pounds, and that the Hale House address is at 1924 Boulder Street in Beacon Hills. *Derek Hale is one of the three members of the Hale family to have blue eyes, the others are his uncle Peter, and cousin Malia. Relationships * Derek and Scott (Former Enemies/Rivals, Good Friends, Mentor/Mentee Relationship) * Derek and Stiles (Former Frenemies/Enemies, Allies, Friends) * Derek and Allison Argent (Former Enemies, Allies) * Derek and Lydia (Allies) * Peter and Derek (Family-Uncle/Nephew, Former Friends/Confidant, Former Enemies, Vitriolic Allies) * Derek and Deaton (Allies) * Derek and Jackson (Former Acquaintances, Former Enemies, Former Mentor/Mentee) * Derek and Chris Argent (Former Enemies, Allies) * Derek and Kate Argent (Former Lovers, Enemies) * Derek and Victoria Argent (Enemies) * Derek and Gerard Argent (Enemies) * Derek and Isaac (Former Guardian, Former Packmates) * Derek and Erica (Packmates) * Derek and Boyd (Packmates) * Derek and Paige (Formerly Boyfriend/Girlfriend) * Derek and Cora (Siblings-Brother/Sister, Former Packmates) * Talia and Derek (Mother/Son) * Laura and Derek (Siblings-Sister/Brother) * Derek and Jennifer (Former Lovers, Enemies) * Derek and Kira (Allies) * Derek and Malia (Cousins, Allies) * Derek and Braeden (Allies, Friends, Lovers) * Derek and Araya (Enemies, Tentative Truce) * Derek and Satomi (Allies) Gallery 1x09_Derek_vs_dogs.jpg 1x10_locked_up_Derek.jpg 1x12_Derek_is_a_alpha.jpg 3x01_derek_alpha.png 3x07_angry_alpha.png 3x07_twins_holding_Derek.png 3x11_Derek_loses_alpha_status.png 4x02_young_derek_at_cllinic.jpg 4x03_Derek_yellow_eyes.png 4x05_Derek_yellow_eyes.png 4x12_wolf_form_blue_eyes.png Crazy_Derek.png Derek_beta_form.png Derek_growls_at_Isaac.jpeg Derek_half_wolf_form.jpg Derek_pointing.jpeg Derek_vs_oni.jpeg Derek_with_a_gun.jpg Derek_Hale_Alpha.jpg Derek-black-wolf.jpg Derek-Hale-Alpha.jpg Derek-teen-wolf.jpg Derek-transforms.png S1_derek.jpg S3_Derek_vs_Kali.jpg Scott_holding_Derek.jpg Teen-Wolf-117-screenshot-1.jpg Teen-wolf-derek-yellow-eyes.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deadpool Targets Category:Hale Family Category:Hale Pack Category:McCall Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Former Alphas Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Status Unknown Category:Shapeshifters Category:Alive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 6 Characters